


don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste-

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: if you're leaving, baby let me down slowly.





	don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste-

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rmb my promise to not write sad shit? got snapped.

The blast shakes through him, leaving his cells trembling in its aftershocks, halting his train of thought. 

He barely has the time to breathe, chasing after a white tail even though he knows all his efforts would always be wasted. Gritting his teeth, he narrowly avoids slamming into yet another wall as Kaito KID zips past a corner, turning sharply to see mere wisps of an elegant coat. A part of him, long weathered and broken, wants him to just _stop._

He's gone past the point of return. 

Even when his lungs are burning, and his heart catches up in smoke and flames, he's still chasing after someone that he won't know more than two facts of. What's laughable is how those "facts" have never been confirmed at all. It's all speculation, a thin veil of mist separating Shinichi from the truth and longing. 

His footfalls screech to a halt, feet stumbling messily, as he slips on a puddle. He curses his luck, angry that his chances of catching up to KID have lessened again. Struggling to stabilize himself, he begins a light jog, keeping a careful eye out on the floor. 

The hummingbird in his chest speeds up when he spots a monocle laying carelessly in a pile of trash, its crystal glass pristine and clear in the gloom. He approaches it, holding it in such a protective stance, shoulders hunched and head low, brain whirring with ridiculous activity. He could get precious DNA samples from this. He will finally have a concrete clue to KID's mystery. 

He would be a step ahead of Hakuba.

Whirlwinds whip at him, a conflict brewing internally. There's something that crawls up his throat, uncomfortable at the thought of tearing away at KID in such an unorthodox manner. Yet, his grip on the monocle tightens ever so slightly, and he decides to pocket it after wrapping it thoughtfully in his handkerchief, ignoring the crackle over the comms. 

There's nothing quite like KID's little riddles, which sends his attention into overdrive and his emotions into a gooey mess that ruins his day. Was KID trying to trick him into a dead end, he wonders, picking up bits and pieces of KID's uniform -- silk tie, soft cape, velvet jacket, worn belt, scratched gun.

Shinichi's cheeks flush at the thought of a dishevelled KID, suddenly parched and in the desert. 

He follows the bread crumbs, bundling everything up in his arms. What would he do, if KID decided to reveal himself? Would he finally confess to the thief that'd taken his heart? _Can_ he love the face behind the mask? 

Questions swirl and bubble, thrumming nervously in his veins. Universes and crossroads are born, each fulfilling a different goal; crops of scenarios are harvested. 

Finally, his shoes bump into the stairs leading to the roof. 

As per routine, he reaches the very top, a familiar pattern settling into this magical night. The moon shines bright, illuminating a path of tiny ponds, perfect little pearls of different sizes, along the rough cement. Without as much as a thought, he strives, uncaring of the stale air. 

KID, with the brim of his hair as his perfect disguise, is slouched against a wall, legs propped up neatly and impeccably as ever. Although there is only silence, Shinichi finds his own existence scatter into mismatched fragments, stuttering his advancement. 

The usual banter is gone, replaced by a deep reverence. 

Inching closer, the items so dearly treasured leaves his arms, clattering noiselessly into the abyss he doesn't care about. A plea gets stuck, fear and horror wrapping him up in their grasps, wrapping him up to present torment. 

His deepest, most sincere and desperate wishes are tossed away, replaced with reality and _now._

KID is blossoming in bullets, shining grotesquely under his Guardian. His shirt, still neat and stiff, has an angelique red weaved into its work, blending perfectly with the pale purple. 

KID, whose eyes he's never seen, whose voice he does not know, whose life is just a child's play work, goes out a useless flame.

Unbelieving, Shinichi sits next to the man, stuck in motion. He says nothing, the rock he's holding onto cracking.

It's almost poetic, that KID would give himself to the graceless Moon that's taken everything. And it's the Moon that holds her hands out, fingers brushing off his impeccable hat, crumpling when it touches Shinichi's knee. 

In this moment, he pretends that he's just watching Kuroba Kaito take a short nap, chest rising and falling in the grand illusion.

In this illusion, he's finally caught on.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
